Machines having work implements are provided with a plurality of implement pumps for supplying pressurized fluid to various actuators associated with the work implement. The plurality of implement pumps may be coupled with an internal combustion engine of the machine for receiving a power therefrom. Apart from the implement pumps, pumps for other machine components, such as a water pump, a steering pump, etc. may also be coupled with the internal combustion engine. When the machine is travelling downhill or decelerating, the ground engaging elements of the machine may drive the engine and increase an engine speed. This increased engine speed may also result in an increase in the speed of rotatable components connected to the engine, including the pumps.
US Patent Application Publication Number US 2012/0310489 discloses a machine having a pump overspeed protection system operating thereon. The machine includes an internal combustion engine, a plurality of ground engaging elements and a drivetrain coupling the internal combustion engine and the ground engaging elements. The drivetrain includes a torque converter having a locked configuration and an unlocked configuration. The machine also includes a plurality of pumps driven by the internal combustion engine. The machine further includes an electronic controller that is in communication with the internal combustion engine, the torque converter and the plurality of pumps. The electronic controller is configured to determine a pump speed of a first pump of the plurality of pumps and initiate a first action of a hierarchy of pump overspeed protection actions if the pump speed exceeds a first speed threshold. The electronic controller is further configured to initiate a second action of the hierarchy of pump overspeed protection actions if the pump speed exceeds a second speed threshold and initiate a third action of the hierarchy of pump overspeed protection actions if the pump speed exceeds a third speed threshold. The electronic controller is also configured to monitor a condition of a component altered by at least one of the hierarchy of pump overspeed protection actions. At least one of the hierarchies of pump overspeed protection actions includes increasing a displacement of at least one of the plurality of pumps and at least another of the hierarchy of pump overspeed protection actions includes moving the torque converter from the locked configuration to the unlocked configuration.